


Unconfessed

by lexus_grey



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, confessed!Kahlan, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexus_grey/pseuds/lexus_grey
Summary: Kahlan is confessed to Nicci. Then........ she's not.X-posted from my lj





	

"NO!" Kahlan screamed as the Mord-Sith's arrow sniped into her Mistress. She knew their mission was important - to get to the Seeker before he reached the Pillars of Creation - but her Mistress was more important. Rage ignited in her blood, heating it, warming her skin as she felt lightning crackle at her fingertips. She spun on the approaching Mord-Sith. Her voice rang out like a reverberating bell. "I don't have to touch you to confess you. Bring her back, NOW!" She extended her hand and a bolt of blue lightning shot from her fist, sending dirt flying at the Mord-Sith's feet.

"She is in the Con Dar," Zedd warned Cara. "Do as she says."

"Zedd, are you trying to tell me my life is more important than closing the veil?" Cara asked, a smirk painting her lips.

"Do as she says!" Zedd barked, not in the mood for ill-timed humor.

Kahlan's eyes were crazy, her skin tinged pink underneath them, and Cara growled at Zedd, sheathing her Agiel and moving to the fallen Sister of the Dark, kneeling over her and giving the Breath of Life.

When her Mistress stirred, and Kahlan knew the breath had taken, she grabbed the Mord-Sith by the collar and tossed her into the wizard, hard enough to knock him over.

Cara landed on top of Zedd with a grunt, and despite the pain of the impact, it was also... _unpleasant_ in other ways. She scrambled to her feet, leaving him to get up on his own, and drew her Agiel once more.

Kahlan's hawk-like eyes fixed on the Mord-Sith. "What are you still doing here?" she hissed. "It should be obvious to you that keeping your life is a gift for returning my Mistress to me. Now that I have her, I don't need you."

Cara didn't need to be told twice. So when Zedd grabbed her arm and started backing them away, she didn't protest their retreat, only the fact that he touched her. She shook his hand off and quickly mounted Nicci's horse, Zedd vaulting up into the saddle behind her, and they were off.

Unconcerned with their fate, Kahlan turned back to her coughing, gasping Mistress and slid an arm beneath her shoulders, lifting her to sit as she took the few moments needed to recover and orient herself.

"What happened?" Nicci asked, once she could see clearly and the world had stopped spinning.

"The Mord-Sith shot you, Mistress. I made her give you the Breath of Life."

Nicci felt the affected organs slip back where they belonged, and she let out a soft noise of appreciation as she rolled her shoulders and sat up on her own, brushing off the Confessor's concern. "We have things to do."

"Mistress, we have already blinded the Seeker, and you are in no condition to travel," Kahlan said, the rage simmering until it faded completely, the Con Dar settling back inside her, to lay dormant unless and until it was needed again. She was suddenly tired, like the fall after an adrenaline rush, and she slumped forward, head hanging between her shoulders, hair brushing the dirt.

Nicci knew she was right, but the idea displeased her anyway, and she glared. "Find me a pallet in this Keeper-forsaken town."

\--

Kahlan had carefully cut the back of Nicci's black dress and opened it to tend the arrow wound. She was now holding a stick with a burning ember at its end, her hands trembling. "I don't want to hurt you, Mistress..."

"Shut up and do as you're told," Nicci snapped. "And then find me something simpler to wear."

Taking a deep breath, Kahlan pressed the heat to the puncture, the smell of burning flesh assaulting her nostrils as the ember did its work cauterizing the wound.

Nicci's forehead broke out in sweat, her teeth grinding together so hard she wondered if she'd lock her jaw, but she was silent. When her pet removed the makeshift cautery wand, she let out a breath of relief.

Kahlan threw the stick to the floor and laid by her Mistress, trying to see if she was alright, but her gentle hands were knocked away fiercely.

"What's wrong with you? I told you to find me something simpler to wear," Nicci demanded, irritated.

"Of course, Mistress, right away," Kahlan said, scrambling off the bed and hurrying off in search of a light dress or shift. When she came back, her breath left her at the sight of her Mistress, naked, stretched out lazily on the bed. "Mistress, how did you undress yourself? You shouldn't be putting such strain on--"

"I don't need to be babied," Nicci cut her off. "So stop it. I'm fine."

"Forgive me Mistress, but it distresses me that you're injured."

"Do you want to displease me?" An eyebrow arched.

"No, Mistress, never," Kahlan said, shaking her head with wide eyes.

"Then stop making silly presumtions. I've changed my mind, I don't want the shift. Go put it back."

"Yes, Mistress," Kahlan said, blushing at the reprimand and hurrying out of the room to return the shift to its home.

Nicci waited for Kahlan to appear in the doorway again, and when she did, a wicked smile touched her lips. "Confessor," she said, rolling onto her side, propping her head up on one hand. "Take off your clothes."

"Yes, Mistress." Kahlan blushed again, for a thousand reasons, but her hands worked the ties at the front of her leather dress. What if her Mistress didn't like what she saw? What if she didn't undress quickly enough, or slowly enough, or enticingly enough, or too enticingly? Did her Mistress want to look upon her as a lover, or appraise her body for strengths and weaknesses so as to use her best in strategy and battle? Or, did her Mistress want her unclothed in order to place marks of ownership on her body? "How would you like me to undress?" she asked when the laces were loosened. "Slowly or efficiently?"

Nicci's eyes bored into submissive blue ones. "Undress how you think I want to see you undress."

Kahlan's face twisted in despair. That was an unfair response; she had no idea how her Mistress wanted to see her undress. Her hands shook with panic as she realized that no matter what she did, she was likely to displease Mistress Nicci. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she slowly pushed the shoulders of her dress off and let the garment fall down her arms, the top half pooling at her waist. "Please, Mistress, instruct me in your wants so I may serve you," she implored, but received no response.

With a choking sob, Kahlan forced the dress over her hips and stepped out of it when it hit the floor, standing in her underclothes.

Nicci knew that giving a confessed person a choice was like torture, and she shivered at the prospect of how Kahlan must be feeling. It was delicious. She fed off of the fear, the uncertainty, the desperate need to get things right and the terror of making a mistake. Her thighs grew slick as she pressed them together, one eyebrow lifting as she regarded her pet. "Did I say stop?"

Kahlan jumped, trying for the laces of her corset several times before she got the bow undone, shaking her head vehemently. "No, Mistress." She undid the front stays and let the corset drop to the floor, then pushed her underpants down her legs and stepped out of them as well, standing naked except for her boots. As she leaned over to remove them, her Mistress halted her.

"Leave the boots. I like them."

"Of course, Mistress," Kahlan said eagerly, glad to have a direct instruction to follow, with no ambiguity as to whether she was following it correctly.

"My hair is a sodden mess. Find me a hairbrush, I want you to brush it."

When she had found a hairbrush, and cleaned it, Kahlan obediently slid onto the bed behind her Mistress and began to brush her hair. "Your hair is beautiful, Mistress," she gushed, running the bristles gently through Nicci's long blonde locks. She was careful whenever it caught on a snarl, taking her time smoothing them out, until there were no snarls left. She sighed happily as she ran her fingers through her Mistress's hair, until her wrists were caught sharply.

Nicci reached over her head and grabbed her pet's wrists, turning to look over her shoulder at the blushing woman. "Don't even think of taking liberties with me, Confessor whore," she hummed with a smirk.

"No, Mistress I would never," Kahlan tripped over her words trying to explain, stammering to a halt. Tears filled her eyes and her lower lip quivered as she tried not to cry. "Forgive my insolence, please, I'm sorry." She bowed her head.

"I don't want you to cry every time I scold you," Nicci said with a roll of her eyes skyward. "That's no fun for me."

"I'm sorry Mistress, I only want to--"

"Stop kissing my behind, Confessor." She sighed and released Kahlan's wrists, turning around fully to face her, and against her better judgment, wiping away the woman's tears. She hadn't thought this far ahead when she'd made her plan to confess the Mother Confessor. The doting worship was grating on her nerves.

"I want to please you, Mistress," Kahlan pled softly, leaning into the touch, her eyelids fluttering rapidly. Just that simple touch was enough to send her entire body reeling with warm, tingling pleasure. "What can I do to serve you?"

Nicci shook her head, sliding her hand down over Kahlan's cheek, the side of her neck, her chest, to cup one breast in her palm.

Kahlan nearly fainted.

"Open your legs."

The Confessor's thighs spread wide, her breathing labored and erratic.

Nicci purred at the quickness in the action. She couldn't remember the last time she had a woman so eager to spread her legs. A dim part of her mind told her that the Confessor would never allow this if she weren't confessed, but there was no point dwelling on things that were not reality. "Touch yourself."

Kahlan exhaled a ragged breath as she dropped a hand instantly between her legs, starting to stroke herself. She had barely begun when her Mistress stopped her.

"That's enough," Nicci said abruptly. She'd just wanted to see Kahlan do it. She didn't want her to actually pleasure herself. "Pinch your nipples until it hurts." She gripped Kahlan's thighs, crawling her fingers up the inside of each one, her eyes riveted to the Confessor's full breasts and the fingers closed obediently over her nipples. She loved the harsh quality to the Confessor's breathing, and loved the little whimpers she made even more.

Kahlan wanted to beg for her Mistress's touch, but she hadn't been asked to speak. She mewled as the pain in her breasts rose to a crescendo, biting her lip to keep as quiet as she could. It hurt. But she didn't stop. She wanted to please Mistress Nicci.

Nicci moved to straddle Kahlan's thighs as she finally slipped a hand between them, pressing insistent yet exploratory fingers through the Confessor's warm, wet folds. "Let go," she said casually.

Kahlan released her nipples with a sigh of relief, and as her Mistress's fingers settled between her legs, she gasped, a shudder winding its way through her entire body. Nothing had ever felt so good. "Thank you, Mistress," she said breathlessly.

"Be quiet," Nicci snapped, tired of being thanked for every little thing. She circled a fingertip around the Confessor's entrance and slipped inside, happy with Kahlan's groan and the absence of thanks. As she slowly stroked her pet to a crescendo, the Confessor's hips growing more restless with every thrust, she pushed in a second finger and swiped her thumb over the bundle of nerves that would allow an explosive release.

Kahlan cried out, pleasure mixing with the slight pain of being stretched, and as her mistress continued to push in and out and rub in circles, she knew she would not last long. She had brought herself to release before, and anticipated that feeling again now. It had been incredible.

Nicci watched Kahlan's face as she neared the edge and finally crashed over it, lips parted in a deafening cry, body shaking and tensing, hips bucking desperately into her hand as the Confessor came apart.

Kahlan moaned helplessly as pleasure rocketed through her, assaulting every nerve in her body and forcing the tension to release. It was ten times more colorful than when she'd done this for herself, and ten times more intense. The tight coil released, spreading outward, and with it, her magic erupted.

Too late, Nicci felt her borrowed magic slipping from her control as the Confessor unwound. When Kahlan peaked, the sorceress's hold over her billowed into the air between them and vanished.

The moment things changed, Kahlan was too disoriented to realize it, but as she came down from the pleasure high, her body more sated than it had ever been, the confusion cleared, and her eyes found Nicci's even as she reached up to grab the sorceress by the throat and squeeze. Her power had been expended for the moment, but her anger was only just beginning. "You confessed me!"

Nicci was less afraid than she should have been. She hit Kahlan with a wall of air, dislodging the hand from her throat as she flew backward away from the Confessor, landing on the floor at the foot of the bed. "I needed to get things done," she said by way of explanation.

"You CONFESSED me!" Kahlan said again, her voice rising in pitch. "With my own magic! How dare you!"

"Like I said, I needed to get things done," Nicci snapped. "Unless you're perfectly fine with the Seeker giving the Stone of Tears to the Keeper? Is that what you want?"

"Of course that's not what I want," Kahlan growled, sitting up and advancing on Nicci, fire blazing in her eyes. When she moved, pleasure shot through her, a ripple effect from her climax, and she shuddered, pausing for a moment to let it pass. "Why did you bring me pleasure, instead of commanding me to please you?"

"What?" Nicci asked, frozen in place by the question. "What do you mean?"

Kahlan stopped her advance, sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at her hands in her lap. "I would have done anything you asked. Why didn't you command me to please you? Why did you put my needs first?"

"I don't know," Nicci said dismissively. "I have no idea. What does it matter? I used you."

Kahlan frowned. "No you didn't. You could have, but you didn't."

"Well maybe I was about to, when you became unconfessed!" Nicci said angrily, her nostrils flaring.

"Were you?" Kahlan asked, eyes searching Nicci's for some tendril of truth.

"Of course I was!" Nicci lied. "Who cares? We're wasting time! We have to get to the--"

"Come here," Kahlan interrupted her.

"No, thank you," Nicci hissed. "We have to go."

Kahlan's head tilted. "Your nipples are hard."

Nicci's eyes widened, flashed. "I'm naked, and it's cold! Have you taken leave of your senses, Confessor? Your Seeker is blinded and heading into the clutches of the Keeper! We. Have. To go!"

"Richard can take care of himself, plus he has Cara and Zedd on their way to him, and we're at least a day behind them all. There's no point running after him, and besides all that, you're still injured and would slow us down."

"You've lost your mind," Nicci said decidedly. "You've absolutely gone mad."

"Richard is going to kill you when he finds out what you've done. To him, and to me. If I were you, I'd be begging me to keep you away from him as long as I can."

"I don't beg."

"You will."

"You delude yourself, Confessor."

"Either way, Nicci, begging or not, it's your turn to get fucked." She stood and advanced on Nicci again, backing her into the wall, despite the sorceress's struggles and protests. She had been unable to struggle or protest when Nicci had taken her, or she would have.

Nicci fought her off, until fingers closed around her nipple and she gasped, the Confessor's lips pressing gently to her open mouth, a warm, wet tongue sliding inside. The struggles turned to whimpers of need, and she melted in Kahlan's arms. "I've never been touched," she admitted on an exhale.

Kahlan didn't pause, her lips finding Nicci's jaw, earlobe, the front of her throat, fingers rolling one of the sorceress's hard nipples back and forth. "Not by Darken Rahl? Not by your Sisters of the Dark? I find that hard to believe."

"I've fucked many people, Confessor," Nicci said bitingly, "and I'm good at it. As you now know. I have no lack of experience in the arena. I've simply never allowed my conquests the pleasure of touching me in return."

"And why me, now?" Kahlan asked, her voice taking on a low, almost seductive purr.

"Because I owe you."

"You owe me?" Kahlan pinched her nipple sharply and then let go altogether.

Nicci mewled unhappily, both at the pain and the loss of contact, imploring Kahlan with her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to voice a verbal protest.

"You would allow me to fuck you because you owe me?" Kahlan asked again, more directly, her eyes blazing with indignation.

The truth of the matter was, now that they'd gotten started, Nicci couldn't think of anyone she would rather have touching her than Kahlan. She didn't want to admit that. "Of course I owe you," she snapped tartly. "Don't you think I owe you?"

Kahlan shook her head. "No," she said flatly. "I don't think you owe me anything."

Nicci's chest heaved as she struggled to maintain her self control. "Fine. If you don't think confessing you and taking your virginity means I owe you--"

Kahlan laughed. "I wasn't a virgin," she said incredulously. "You think I was a virgin? The Mord-Sith fucks me with her Agiel almost every night, Nicci."

Nicci's eyes went wide. She was too stunned to be embarrassed at her misconception.

"She can't make me come or I'd confess her, but that doesn't stop us from enjoying each other."

"And the Seeker?" Nicci's voice was laced with awe.

"Sometimes Cara lets him hold the Agiel. Mostly he just watches."

"But he's never..."

Kahlan raised an eyebrow. "You've thought about Richard that way?"

Nicci narrowed her eyes. But she refused to give any sort of answer.

Kahlan noticed her breath pick up speed again, though. "You have," she said, grinning predatorily. "You've imagined the Seeker's cock between your legs. You filthy little whore." Her fingers sought the wetness she knew she would find, and Nicci moaned shamelessly, though her cheeks were flushed bright red.

Without thinking twice, she spread her legs for Kahlan.

Kahlan slowly worked a finger into the sorceress, purring contently at the hot, tight slickness that opened to draw her in. "You're tight," she grinned. "Have you never even done this for yourself?"

Nicci was already panting, eyes closed, lips parted. She simply shook her head.

"Maybe, after Richard takes his revenge and kills you, he might allow Cara to give you the Breath of Life... again... so that he might lay between your legs and take you."

Nicci shuddered, head hitting the wall as she dropped it carelessly backward.

"Be careful," Kahlan admonished, gently pushing her finger further into the sorceress. "I still can't believe you confessed me. Why didn't you just ask for my help? We could've worked together."

"Yes, I'm sure you would have been overjoyed to help me bend the world to my will."

"Why would you even want such a thing?" Kahlan asked, unable to comprehend it.

"What?"

"Ruling the world. Why does that hold the remotest interest, to anyone? What's the point? Why do you want to bend everyone to your will?"

Nicci frowned. Kahlan's finger was distracting her from being able to really consider the question, but she tried. "Things would be my way."

"And? To what end? So what? You'd spend your entire life worrying about whether people were following your laws. You'd have no life of your own. What's the appeal in that?"

Nicci's frown deepened. "I don't know," she said, whimpering when Kahlan pushed her finger all the way in.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, no..."

"Tell me if it hurts."

"Would you stop?"

Kahlan grinned, leaning in to kiss the shell of Nicci's ear. "Probably not."

Nicci shuddered again, groaning when Kahlan pulled halfway out and slid smoothly back in. It was amazing. When she felt a thumb on her clit, she gasped, hips jerking into the Confessor's hand. "Oh..."

"Do you know what I want?" Kahlan whispered, hooking her finger and using it to drag Nicci gently away from the wall and toward the bed.

Nicci gasped again, and blushed at the intimate knowledge of how Kahlan was directing her - leading her with a finger inside her. It made her wetter. She shook her head in answer to the question. She didn't know what the Confessor wanted.

"I want my mouth on you," Kahlan purred, pushing Nicci down roughly when they reached the bed, her finger sliding out as she gripped the sorceress's thighs and forced them wide apart, burying her face between them.

It was easy to bring Nicci to orgasm, with her mouth everywhere, sucking and licking and kissing, finally drawing the sorceress's clit between her lips and working it over with her teeth.

Nicci stiffened and screamed out a cry of release, a bolt of black lightning striking the ceiling as she came.

Bits of wood rained down all around them, splinters sliding into Kahlan's back and shoulders, but she just laughed, holding Nicci's hips down as she let her ride out the pleasure.

When they had both calmed enough, Kahlan moved to get up, but the ground began shaking, thunder rumbling all around them like a split open sky. "This is it," she said, squinting as she looked toward the window in case she could see anything going on outside. "The moment of truth." She felt a hand in hers and realized Nicci was scared. "Relax... if Richard hadn't won, we'd be dead already. Your soul isn't going to the Keeper today, Nicci, despite the fact that you fucked me while I was confessed."

"You're a lot different than I would have thought," Nicci said after the quaking had stopped and the balance of worlds had been restored.

Kahlan sighed, shrugging one shoulder almost indifferently, she'd heard that so many times. "We can all only be who we are. No more, no less."


End file.
